Untitled
by Losa136
Summary: A slight crossover with True blood, but not a lot. The story starts after Emma and Hook fall into the time portal up to when Regina splits herself. Non-cannon, Rated M for language, and possible sexy-times. Emma/Zelena, Regina/Robin/Marian, and many more couples.
1. Chapter 1

Once upon a time and True Blood slight crossover.

Pairings and others:

Emma/Zelena

Regina/Robin/Marian

Maleficent/OC

Pam/Tara

Eric/Nora/Sookie

Jessica

Willa

Cora/Henry(father)

Lily

Hook/Tinkerbell

Henry/Violet

Okay this is what I've got so far.

Emma was turned into a vampire two years after having Henry, by Pam. After the fight between Emma, Regina, and Cora, she was able to turn Cora. Henry(father) never died but was sent to a different time period and was changed by Godric(Eric's Maker) and stayed with Eric after he and Godic went their separate ways. Nora was save before she was injected with the Hep-v virus. Tara was never killed by the hep-v vamp Willa killed him before he could kill Tara. Last but not least Emma encountered Hades a year or two after she was turned, and he stole half her heart so she couldn't find her true love or if she did, couldn't love them completely until her heart was whole. Let me know what you think and I'll upload the first chapter as soon as possible.

Losa136


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Once upon a time or True Blood, I'm just using them for my own enjoyment. Please comment on anything you see wrong, I have no beta and I know I will make mistakes.

Thank you, Losa136.

 **Okay the story starts after Emma and Hook fall through the time portal. I'm skipping over the part where they spook Bandit!Snow and instead they encounter Rumplestiltskin and get their glamours. Emma meets the Evil Queen and is throw into jail where she meets Marian, she makes a deal with Rumple for knowledge on Neal or Baelfire in exchange for him to make two "dummy" Marians and a glamour for the real Marian. The real Marian served as a handmaiden to the queen while a dummy stayed in the cell and the other went with Emma and Hook. Now we begin.**

* * *

Emma, Killian, and the fake Marian ran for their lives to Rumple's castle as they needed to find one more person before they could return to their own time line. Emma stopped quickly causing Killian and Marian to stop as well. She breathed deeply smelling the scent of the one who opened the portal in the first place.

"I know you're there Zelena." She called out calmly, "Why don't you show yourself?"

From behind a tree did Zelena step out into the open, her skin had turned back to it's emerald green shade and was dressed in a black dress. "How did you know I was there?" she asked.

"I'm a vampire, nobody but the people who stand here, Regina, and Henry know what I am." Emma answered as her fangs dropped down with a soft click.

"Are you going to kill me, then?" Zelena asked with her body tensing, ready herself for an attack.

"Now why would I do a thing like that?" Emma replied sauntering towards her. "No I'm not going to kill you Zelena, but I'm not going to leave you here." She continued as she gently rested her hand against Zelena's cheek. "There are something we need to talk about, but we need to get back to Storybrooke quickly preferably before "Her Majesty" realizes that I'm not in my cell." Zelena jerked back with a sneer.

"I'm not going anywhere with you." She hissed. Emma's face darkened and her upper lip pulled over her fangs, making them glisten. Quicker than striking snake her hand grabbed the back of Zelena's head and bowed it back.

"I am not one to be trifled with Zelena. My maker was a woman you wouldn't want to mess with and she taught me everything she knew so unless you want to be unconscious as we run to Rumplestiltskin's castle then I suggest you come along with us." Emma whispered darkly into her ear.

"Fine." Zelena agreed reluctantly. Emma grabbed her arm as Hook and Marian followed them silently. Couple of hours later the four of them reached the castle with Rumple was waiting for them. He guided them to his vault where Emma opened the portal back home. Gold grabbed Emma's other arm as she still held tightly to Zelena's arm.

"Where is my son?" he demanded.

"Dead." She said sadly, and he released her letting her fall into the portal.

* * *

 **Storybrooke**

Hook, Marian, Zelena and Emma fell out of the portal and watched as it closed behind them making sure nothing followed them. Standing up Emma felt two bumps in her jacket, reaching in she found to vials and a note.

 _Emma,_

 _These vials contain the potions you need to find the real Marian and remove the Glamour that you had me place on her. Give the decoy Marian the purple vial then once you find the real Marian give her the clear vial._

 _Rumplestiltskin_

Emma folded up the note and handed the purple vial to the decoy and watched her drink it. "Hook go tell Regina that we're back and then get some rest. Oh and tell her to call me in about a half an hour." He nodded and headed toward Granny's as Emma and Zelena followed the fake Marian. Fifteen minutes later they stood in front of a house. Looking around Emma recognized it to be the house of Regina's secretary. Emma knocked on the door, when it opened the fake Marian faded into the woman and Emma handed her the other vial. When the real Marian drank it her Glamour fell. "Regina and Robin are most likely at Granny's. Go to them, if you wish too."

"Thank you, Emma." Marian replied as she grabbed her stuff, closing the door behind her. Emma handed her a piece of paper, "That's the address to my new house, if you can't get ahold of me, that's where I'll be." She nodded and ran down the walkway towards the main attraction of Storybrooke. Emma and Zelena turned and headed to Emma's new house. They walked up the porch and Emma unlocked the door, walking into the house Zelena noticed how sparsely decorated it was, a small table it the kitchen with a few bits and bobs here and there. In the living room there was a TV with a, what she guessed was some kind of game system, and a large leather couch.

Emma turned to her, "Zelena, do you want to shower first?"

She looked at her and nodded, Emma guided her up the stairs to the bathroom and handed her a few towel, a wash rag, some house clothes, and under clothes with the tag still on them. I'll be in the living room, call if you need anything." Again she silently nodded and Emma left closing the door behind her.

Emma had just sat down on the couch when her phone began to ring, just from the ringtone, she knew it was Regina that was calling her. She answered it. "Hello?"

"Miss. Swan, you had better explain to me what is going on." The angry voice of Regina Mills answered.

"Didn't Marian explain everything?" She asked.

"She did but I want to hear it from you." Regina demanded.

"Okay, but you'll have to come to my place, I'd rather talk about this in person than on the phone."

"Fine, Robin and I will be there in a half a hour maybe 45 minutes. But that depends if Roland will go to sleep to night. Marian is going to take him to her house to sleep."

"Okay, bye." All she gets in replied is the dial tone. Hanging up and placing her phone down on the arm rest she heard Zelena coming down the stairs. Getting up and meeting her at the bottom she asked if Zelena was hungry. She nodded and Emma guided her to the kitchen, she quickly made a sandwich and handed it to Zelena. Then she walked backed to the couch with Zelena following and they sat down. They sat quietly as Zelena ate her meal, when suddenly there was a knock on the door. They both look over at it, then looked at each other. Emma sensed something familiar was standing on the other side, closing her eyes she reached out with her senses and felt someone she hadn't seen in a long time. A gentle smile graced her lips as she got up to answer the door.

* * *

 **End of chapter 1.**

 **Thanks for reading, if you my dear readers could help me come up with a title I would be grateful.**

 **Please review or comment.**

 **With Love, Losa136**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Once or True Blood.

I'm lazy so anything that is in **Bold** , _Italic_ , or in Underlined are the different languages spoken.

Chapter 2

Emma opened the door and was instantly tackled into the ground. Zelena stood up as she watched as Emma become buried under a tangled pile of limbs and few other people walked through the door closing it behind them. Two of them were in cloaks with the hoods pulled up to cover their faces. She watched in amusement as Emma's arms began to flop around trying to find something to grab onto, to get out of the pile of bodies covering her. Then a blonde woman with a stern face spoke, "Alright girls get off Emma."

They jumped off her, and a dark-skinned woman reached down and helped Emma off the floor. Emma straightened out her shirt and pushed back her wild curls out of her face with a smile, then stepped toward the stern woman. Bending down she tucked her head under the woman's chin and wrapped her long arms around her waist. "Hello mama." she spoke in a quite voice.

" _Hello my daughter._ " replied the woman, returning the embrace. Emma released her and moved onto the tall man, then onto the two who were still cloaked, lingering on the shorter of the two. After placing, what Zelena assumed, a kiss to the forehead Emma walked back over to her.

"Zelena, this is my family." She pointed to each of uncloaked people.

"Pam." She was the woman with the stern face. "She's my Maker."

"Tara." The dark-skinned woman nodded toward her as she embraced Pam from behind and rested her chin on her shoulder. "She is my sister and Pam's mate."

"Jessica." The young looking red-head seemed to bounce in place. "She was basically adopted into the family, because her Maker didn't want her, but was forced into it."

"Willa." A calm brunette with long, curly hair smiled softly at her.

"And these three are Eric, Nora, and Sookie. Eric is Pam's and Willa's Maker, Nora is his sister through their Maker, and Sookie is their mate." The tall blonde man nodded while the short haired brunette and the younger blonde also smiled softly to her.

"What about the two in the cloaks?" Zelena asked.

"I will introduce them to you when Regina arrives." No sooner as she finished speaking the was a knock on the door. "Well talk of the Queen and she shall appear." Emma said jokingly, as she opened the door to let Henry, Robin, and Regina into her house. Henry shouted gleefully as he sprinted over to Pam and Tara, tackling them into his tiny arms. Tara released an arm from Pam to ruffle the young boy's head. Pam fought but broke out into a soft fond smile as she placed a small kiss atop of his head. He released them and then went to each person and received much of the same actions as he did with Pam and Tara. Finally he returned to his mothers's side and gave them a kiss on the cheek each and bid everyone goodnight. "Go into the living room, we'll be with you shortly." Emma said as she guided Henry and Regina upstairs, mostly likely to put him in bed for the night.

Sometime later Emma and Regina returned. Emma sat down beside Zelena and Regina beside Robin. "Now explain to me what is going on Miss. Swan" Regina demanded. Emma sighed slightly, then nodded to the cloaked pair.

* * *

Please Review and Comment.

Thank you for your continued support.

With much love,

Losa136


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own True Blood or Once, If I did Tara would still be alive.

Chapter 4

Regina and Zelena watched as the hoods fell to reveal a woman with flaming red hair that reached the back of her shoulders and a man with short black hair. Regina gasped at the pair and Zelena looked at her sister. "Daddy? Mother?" she asked in a quite voice with her hand slowly raising up before she snapped it back to her lap. The man stood up slowly and carefully approached the trembling former queen. Gently he placed his hand on her cheek, he nodded.

" **Yes, my sweet daughter.** " Henry whispered softly. Regina let out a heart-wrenching sob as she collapsed into his arms begging for forgiveness over and over again, while he just held her tightly repeating that he was there and nothing was going to take him away again. Zelena watched on when Cora stood up and made her way over to her.

"Hello Zelena." She too spoke softly as she knelt at her eldest child's feet. Zelena stayed silent unsure of what to do. Emma seeing this reached for both of their hands taking one in each of hers'. "There is much to explain Zelena, it might upset you but everything that will be said will be all true." Emma said. "Cora could you go get my candles? They're in the cabinet over in the corner." Cora nodded and went about pulling five wide white candles and a pack of matches from said cabinet and placed them in a pentagon formation. Emma stood and took the matches from Cora, Regina finally calmed down and watched her. "To explain what is going on we have to begin from the beginning."

"What do you mean beginning?" Robin asked.

"We must go back to events that happened well before Zelena's birth. All the way back to when Cora was just the daughter of a miller and Henry and my grandmother were children." Emma replied as she lit the candles then pricked her finger on her fang to allow a single blood drop it land in the center of the candles. The sound of rushing wind and bright lights began to circle over the blood drop. Soon a woman stood within the circle transparent with long black hair, an enchanted forest-style dress, and pale skin. No doubt about it, this was Queen Eva, Snow White's mother and Emma's grandmother. She stepped out of the ring of candles and became solid.

"Hello Emma." Eva said as she hugged the princess. Emma hugged her back and returned the greeting. Emma held her hand as she guided the former queen to the open arm chair before sitting beside Zelena once more.

"Now that we're all here, let us begin." Emma said as she gestured for Eva to start.

Eva nodded and took a deep breath, "It all started when Cora, Henry, and I were twelve. I was visiting Henry in his kingdom as our parents were hoping we would marry each other when we got older, but we only saw each other as friends. We were playing tag and he was it, while I was running away from him, I had crashed into Cora, who was carrying a sack of flour twice her size. The sack had ripped open covering the both of us in the powder. I helped her up apologizing over and over again. She was upset of course, but she accepted my apology and helped me brush off the flour on my dress, until King Xavier, Henry's father, happened upon us and forced Cora to kneel at my feet and beg for my forgiveness. I tried to tell him it was my fault that it happened, but he ignored me and called for my servants to take me to get cleaned up, while he punished Cora. Henry watched the entire thing, knowing he couldn't do anything he waited until his father left."

Henry spoke in a gentle and quiet tone, "I had helped Cora dust off the rest of the flour on her then helped her carry the bag of flour to the kitchen. I apologized to her about my father, then walked her back to her wagon. I handed her a couple gold coins since I knew my father would have stiffed her for the accident. I watched as she rode away until she was gone from my sight. Eva found me standing there moments later, just standing there. She knocked me out of my thoughts. I had felt something that day but I wouldn't see Cora again for many years."

Cora continued," Fast forward five years later, I was working out in the field alone once again, because my father was a drunk. When I came across a book with a strange design. When I had opened it, a small cloud came of the pages and I accidentally inhaled it. That was the day I got my magic, and when I met Rumple. It took roughly two years to train and control my magic not knowing that it was exactly what he wanted, slowly but surely I was becoming dark. I had met a man and got engaged to him, then at a party something happened, something bad." Regina and Zelena watched as their mother tensed and seemed to want to curl into a ball and hide.

Emma was curling her hands into fists. She tapped into her bond with the older woman, calling her to come closer to her. When Cora suddenly relaxed and speed over to her maker's side, did Emma spread out one arm and tapped her legs with the other. Cora practically crawled onto her lap and burst into tears, Emma quickly conjured a dark colored hankie as she wrapped her arms around the sobbing former Queen of Hearts. " _Do you want me to continue for you?_ " she asked, Cora nodded and tucked her head under Emma chin with the cloth pressed close to her face. Emma looked up at this woman's daughters as she carded her fingers through fire-colored hair. Looking at the both of them she asked, "Do you know of a plant, that is similar to what we call the 'Date Rape' drug here in this realm?"

The both of them shook their heads no. "Okay, it was probably extinct by the time the both of you were adults, but it was a plant that when crushed into a powder and was put into a liquid it as tasteless and odorless, it could make a single glass of wine with the littlest amount possible, feel like you've had twenty filled to the very top glasses. You lose almost all motor function, causes your sight to look like you're walking down a long hall of funhouse mirrors. Basically you become trapped in your own mind and you can't do anything about. "

"How do you know about this?" Regina asked as she watched her friend comfort her mother.

"I never got the chance to tell you, with everything that happened after Snow and I came back the Enchanted Forest, but Cora tried to take my heart." Cora at the mention of that time curled further into Emma.

"What do you mean _tried_?" Regina pressed.

Emma placed her hand over her heart, remembering that day the pain of Cora pulling on her heart over and over again, until that burst of light that freed them both. "I actually mean she tried. She was aiming for Snow but I jumped in front of her hand, making it go into my chest instead. Something happened and she couldn't do it, it hurt like hell, I remember saying that love was strength and then there was a burst of white light and suddenly your mother is flying away from me. I grabbed Snow's hand and jumped into the portal. It wasn't until later that the side effects started hitting me. As you know, to take a heart you need a great deal of magic, but what you don't know is the emotions that you use to fuel the magic, could connect to the person whose heart you're trying to take. No one knows this because no one has ever unsuccessfully removed a heart before. The only reason I can think of why she couldn't was because my heart is halved and my magic was protecting it. So anyway when Snow and I got back I started having dreams, and I saw things, bad things, and it wasn't until Cora came here that I realized that the dreams that I've been having, weren't dreams at all but memories, memories of every painful moment in your mother's life."

"Every one?" Emma nodded as she continued to comfort the woman in lap. She looked up at the clock, she was shocked at what time it was.

"Shit, it's getting late. It will be dawn soon, we will continue this tomorrow night but the fledglings need to ground soon or they'll start to bleed. Grandmother is that okay with you?"

"Of course, Emma." Eva stood and walked over to her and Cora. She bent down placing a kiss on Emma's temple, then she knelt down to Cora's level, causing her to look at Eva. Eva lifted a single finger and brushed it under Cora visible eye. They seemed to have a silent conversation, to which Cora nodded and Eva returned, then Eva disappeared in a swirl of lights. Emma patted Cora's legs but Cora shook her head and whispered into her ear. Emma nodded and looked over to Henry Sr., he got up and gently pulled Cora into his arms. Emma finally stood to address the rest of the room.

"I need to sort out everyone whose light sensitive, I'll be right back. If you want Regina, you and Robin sleep in the guest room, Zelena you can sleep in my room, if you're uncomfortable there you can take the other guest room." The each of them nodded and moved to the stairs. Emma and the vampires went down to the basement and Emma directed them to their respective rooms, having decorated each to the couple's or in Eric, Nora, and Sookie's case tiro's tastes. Jessica and Willa had their own room's as well. Emma said one finally goodnight as she watched her family speed into their rooms, with doors clicking quickly behind them. Then she made her way back upstairs to the main floor. She sped over to the candles and after blowing out the flames put them back into the cabinet. Once that was done she sped up the stairs to her own room pausing in the doorway for a second, before continuing to her closet to change into her sleep wear. Then she slid into bed next to the woman that was already there. Zelena turned to face her as she placed head on the pillow, the witch seemed to want something, but didn't know how to ask so Emma lifted one arm and she slowly wiggled closer until Emma was able to wrap an arm protectively around her. It was loose until Zelena tucked her head underneath Emma's chin, then she tightened her grip and let out a content sigh, as they both fell asleep.

* * *

 **Well that's the end of chapter 4. Please comment on what you think of it.**

 **With love,**

 **Losa136**


End file.
